


Ones Among Us

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Idk bros just go along with it, M/M, Not Beta'd, Oh also i used my own spell, Uhh literally nothing else, also probably kinda sorta very ooc, tw minor repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stuck-in-love idiots wander into the depths of a beautiful forest together to perform their magic and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ones Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @strkillr *dont mention anything about a fic ok, DM me.  
> Twitter: @General_Huxx  
> Tumblr: @reyning-kingdoms (this is what i use most)  
> Snapchat: @boogadaboo

Night starts to fall as the day meets its end. A dull orange and pink paints the sky, fading as night approaches as if the paint has aged and faded with time within such little amount of time. The sun is replaced by the incontrovertibly beautiful full moon as day time wanes. Its luminous light casts shadows upon the deep green forest.

Shadows sway, dance, and scurry as the night carries on, as if expecting some visitors, getting ready to present a fine impression on these honorable guests. Few creatures are already fast asleep, while others are buzzing with energy, absorbing the moonlight while still hiding away in the darkness, fur reflecting all sorts of colors. 

As the occupants of the forest arrange their home for these visitors, two men wander about, bickering as if they’d been married for 60 years. Voices louder than a church bell, uttering nonsense and petty insults as they hurriedly attempted to find their destination.

“Ren, I told you we should have used a god damned map!”

“We don’t need a map, who even uses maps nowadays? It’s all about the GPS. I know where it is, but only if I could see where I’m going.”

“How can you not see? It’s a full moon tonight, there’s a light source quite visible in the dark void above us.”

“I told you, Hux, I can find it. Just let me retrace my tracks from the last time I was here and we’ll be fine.”

“Do you even remember where you were going when you found this place, you stupid walking chunk of darkness.”

“No, I can feel it, it’s here somewhere, shut up.”

Hux huffs and glares at the nonexistent path ahead of him. All he can see is a empty forest, void of all living creatures. But there was something oddly comforting about them. He attempts to calm down and closes his eyes as he walks. Feeling the energy and vibrations of the Earth beneath his feet. He slowly opens his brilliant blue eyes as his sights land on a single tree ahead of him. He walks toward it, his footsteps nearly silent as he steps toward it with grace. Hux gently places his hand on the tree, feeling the Earth’s energy flowing through one of nature’s finest pieces of art. The tree’s silhouette lies against the sky as he looks up at the very tiptop. This always calms him down. Feeling the elements of the universe coming together as one to create the beautifully horrible world we live in as he took his hand off of the tree and moved along to catch up with Kylo.

Earth, one of the gods’ most beautiful and shitty creations ever made. The sentient beings are horrible, but the rest is beautiful. Humankind has destroyed the pure beauty of this world. Amazingly, we’re still standing here today. Hux thought, maybe we can make the world better by contributing ourselves for the better. If this universe is not the only universe, then there must be another dimension, another plane, something. No, Hux doesn’t think this, he knows this. The gods among us have told him this, the knowledge is often tucked away in the corners of his subconsciousness. Others will find him absolutely mad if he told them these things. But fortunately, the one person whom he truly loves and despises at the same time, knows of these said ideas and agrees wholeheartedly.

“Over here!” his lover calls. Hux snaps back to the physical world. He joins Kylo and his large bag of varying herbs, spices, and tools. Hux curses himself for dazing out again and not grounding himself. His busy thoughts may be the death of him someday. 

Hux breathes out a sigh of relief as he finds Kylo by a stream, eyes wide with wonder as he stares up at the sky. Hux takes a look around his environment as Kylo stares at the moon above. The stream water is glistening in the moonlight as the sound of soft flowing currents were heard all around. He wonders where the current led to, but he allows it to remain unknown and undisclosed. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Fantastic place for practicing our craft, don’t you think? Soothing positive energy all around,” Kylo says, sighing like a schoolgirl staring at her crush.

“Beautiful it is indeed, but not quite as beautiful as someone I know of,” Hux turns his gaze upon the wonder standing beside him. Kylo turns his attention to Hux, a grin creeping onto his face.

“Oh really? And who might that be?” Kylo murmurs as he slips an arm around Hux’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Dark curls fall in front of Kylo’s face as he leans in for a kiss, but Hux stops him. He runs a hand through his significant other’s lustrous hair. Kylo raises an eyebrow at him, 

“I’m not kissing you with your hair in my mouth,” Hux retorts toward Kylo’s silent judgement. Kylo rolls his eyes and leans in for the kiss he hoped for.

As the lovers shared a kiss, the creatures watch from afar, hoping their guests are happy and are feeling safe here in this comforting forest. Hidden in the shadows, they whisper amongst one another about how wonderful love was. They laugh and gossiped about the two men by the river. They admired their open and truthful thoughts about each other. They were hoping maybe they can lead these two men into their world and allow them to be the honored guest forever.

The men pulled away and the dark haired one looked around, “Do you feel that?” he asks with caution. “We’re not alone.”

The red haired one is suddenly on high alert and carefully analyzes the dimly lit forest for any sort of movement. 

The creatures jumped and quickly scattered. The two lovers nearly jump out of their skins. “There’s something here, there was a shadow in the corner of my eye, did you see it?” Hux asks, squinting in the direction he saw the shadow. The other man man nods, 

And so the other worldly ones dance around the trees, plants thriving in every contact with the ground. They laughed and played, happiness all around. They decide these two may be worthy of entering their land.

Kylo points in the direction of the creatures, the creatures still unknown and unidentifiable to them. “Hux, look, mushrooms!” he exclaims, “but they weren’t there before, were they?”

Kylo heads toward the the mushrooms giddily, thrilled to find a sign of something “supernatural.” Hux comes to a realization that the mushrooms weren’t simply regular mushrooms sprouted from the Earth. 

“A fae ring…” both whispered to themselves. 

And, as if a mysterious third person were behind them, a force pushed Kylo into the ring. A sudden gasp emitted from his mouth as Hux caught him and pulled him back on time before he could step foot into the beautifully deadly ring.

“Never step a single foot into a faerie ring,” Hux warns. “The fae may seem nice and playful at first until you get sucked into their realm and never allowed back into the human world. These creatures have the ability to either please you or kill you in an instant.”

Kylo nods and steps as far from the fae territory as possible. The pair head back to the area they had placed their belongings at. 

“So I was thinking, we should do a curse,” Kylo says nonchalantly. Hux frowns.

“And put all that negative energy in such a beautiful positive place like this? No,” he says sternly. 

Kylo pouts. “What do you suppose we do? We didn't come out here for nothing did we?”

“We did not come out here for nothing. You were the one who led me out here anyway! Even if we did, we were able to feel the pure energy from this forest,” Hux pauses to fetch some items out of the bag. “Did you forget what day it was, Ren?”

Kylo stares at his lover blankly, unable to recall what this day had been. To his knowledge, it is only October 25. 

Hux, annoyed, stares at Kylo exasperatedly. “Really? Is your skull really a coconut shell? It’s our two year anniversary, you dick.”

Kylo’s eyes widened. The man had been so focused on finding this spot that he had completely forgotten about the special day.

“I thought you brought me out here to celebrate, you fuck. Luckily, I have a spell and here is the most wonderful place to perform it in,” Hux places the items he had been holding and set them down on the ground.

Hux pulls a thermal and two cups out. He gingerly sets them to the side. He then takes out a jar of cinnamon, a jar of ginger, and a bottle of honey. As he pulls out the ingredients needed for the spell, he whispers the purposes of each ingredient, though not necessary, the intensely organized man likes to keep track of what he is doing. 

“Cinnamon for harmony, ginger for love and sensuality, honey for delight and happiness, and sage for longevity and a healthy relationship,” Hux murmurs to himself. He finally pulls a black leather bound notebook, bookmarked to the page with the entire spell procedure. Without a word, Kylo grabs it out of Hux’s hands, Hux is surprised by the sudden movement and frowns as he realizes that his lover had simply snatched the notebook out of his hands, but allows him to read over it anyway.

“‘For Love to Last a Lifetime’. Hmm, easy enough. Can do,” Kylo shrugs, handing the notebook back to Hux. 

“Everything is easy to you, you egotistical shit,” Hux mutters, snatching the notebook back. Kylo chuckles and kisses his significant other on the cheek. 

The two sit criss-crossed, facing each other, materials in between them. 

“There is no incantation, correct?” Kylo asks. 

“There is no incantation,” Hux confirms as he grabs the small duster from inside of the deep red bag carrying their necessities. Hux gingerly sweeps the area around them with the duster, getting rid of any negative energies that may have been left behind before the pair of lovers have arrived. 

They breathe deeply and proceeded to start the spell. It was a simple spell, nothing like a complex ritual, but, hopefully, it’ll be effective. Hux has just recently written it down, so of course there was no way of knowing if this will really work. They’ll just have to find out at the end of their relationship, if it does come down to that, which hopefully it won’t, the two believe they’ve truly found the one they needed, it can’t end any time soon, will it? Maybe this spell will just stall the end. Maybe the end shall never be discovered. Maybe it truly is death that will do them part.

Hux pours a teaspoon of honey and a pinch of cinnamon into the thermal. He picks some ginger and plops it into the hot water. 

_This is a good thermal,_ Hux thinks to himself as he realizes how much steam is emitting from inside the thermal.

As Kylo’s lover grabs the metal chopstick to stir, he finds that it is his cue to start burning the sage. The smell wasn’t too great, but if it completes the spell, then it’s worth smelling. 

He allows the smoke fills the air, waving it around to input his intentions for the spell. The serenity of the environment gives the two a sense of almost supernatural calmness.

Hux pours the drink into the intricately designed ceramic cups, filling them almost to the brim. They pick up the cups delicately to prevent spilling.

“To me, the asshole who has to deal with your idiocy,” Hux says, raising his cup.

“And to me, the idiot who has to deal with your uptight ass,” Kylo responds, grinning, eye sparkling with joy as he cherishes this moment with the one person he cares about.

“To us,” they toasted, clicking the cups together. Their arms cross as they raised their cups to the other’s lips, drinking from each other’s china.

~

They clean up after they’ve finished with their drinks. They walk hand in hand as they set off into the forest, going back to retrace their steps back home.

“I love you,” one said to the other.

“I know already, I love you too, shithead.”

**Author's Note:**

> The spell used in this fic is mine and if you happen to post the spell somewhere, please, please, PLEASE give me credit. 
> 
> Find the full spell materials and procedure here: http://agenderwitchh.tumblr.com/post/150299512537/for-love-to-last-a-lifetime
> 
> I'd love it if you guys left a comment and a kudos ;-; I haven't written a serious fanfic in a while.
> 
> P.S. I kinda slacked off at the end cause my motivation is running very low lol rip i hate mental illness


End file.
